


Kill You With Kindness

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hermitcraft - Freeform, JUST THE MINECRAFT PERSONA'S GUYS, Kissing, M/M, Not real people, One-Shot, Spoilers for Hermitcraft season 7, Takes place when Etho visits Bdubs house with the intention of killing him, takes place in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Etho visits Bdubs with the intent to kill him for Doc.Turns out he's a really bad hitman.
Relationships: Bdoubleo100/Etho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Kill You With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm only shipping Bdubs and Etho's minecraft personas, in this fic they are not youtubers, they are actually in the minecraft world.

He had gone over to Bdubs house, intending to put an end to him.

Doc and Etho had been friends for so long, after everything they've been through, Etho just couldn't deny his request. 

But...it did make him sad. 

They were all so close once...him, Beef, Bdubs and Doc...but now it's like they're getting farther and farther away from each other. Beef's gone off to do his own thing and hardly speaks to any of them, Bdubs and Doc are at war and Etho...

He's just trying to hold onto his friends while he still can.

But Bdubs was more than that, sure, he and Etho had some fights of their own, but no matter what, it was still Bdubs and Etho couldn't stay mad at him. 

Even when he didn't take off his shoes in the ice shop.

"Two floors, classic Bdubs." Etho chuckled a little as he followed Bdubs upstairs in his new house, he had built it just to get away from Doc for a little while.

Bdubs smiled sheepishly. "Ya gotta have two floors, ya have too. Look at this," He gestured to the railing looking over the bottom floor, his back turned to Etho.

It would be so easy...too easy.

"Better be careful, wouldn't want to fall down there." Etho told him, a hint of a warning in his tone.

He noticed how Bdubs stiffened, before coughing a little and moving away from the railing. "No of course not," He mumbled as he led Etho to another room, it was a blue bedroom.

"This is the bedroom, tried to make it cozy and what not." Bdubs told him, sweating a little when he noticed Etho blocking his way out of the room.

Swallowing hard, he stared Etho down silently, waiting for the other to make a move first. 

And he did. Silently, Etho shut the door before casually leaning against it, keeping his eyes on Bdubs.

Bdubs stared down at the floor, feeling intimidated under Etho's gaze. "Hey um...I'm sorry we haven't ah...hung out much, things have been sorta...well, you understand." He trailed off, not wanting to talk about his angry feelings towards Doc.

"Yeah I sort of got it, when you never bothered to visit me." Etho told him in a short tone, making Bdubs wince.

"I-I wanted too...its just been hard to get around, been watchin' my back all the time...and I know you and Doc are still..." Bdubs licked his lips as he began to tremble. "He...sent you here, didn't he?..."

Etho bit his lip and nodded silently.

"...I figured...I'm sorry man, you shouldn't be caught in the middle of this...but...just go ahead I suppose, I know I can't beat you." Bdubs sighed heavily as he hung his head in defeat.

"You seriously think I'm gonna kill you? After everything?" Etho questioned, making Bdubs look at him.

Etho smiled slightly behind his mask. "Well you're right, the plan is to attempt to kill you."

Bdubs' eyes widened in alarm as Etho suddenly pounced, tackling him onto the bed with his arms pinned above his head. 

A look of lust formed in both boys eyes as they remembered old feelings from the past begin to bubble up. They had gotten so very close when they had first formed the nHo...

Leaning down, Etho placed his masked lips against Bdubs, filling Bdubs' chest with warm feelings of pure love and affection for the boy on top of him. Etho released his arms in order to cup his face and Bdubs wrapped his arms around Etho's neck, deepening the kiss.

Slowly, the two boys broke apart, smiling a little at each other with looks of happiness and embarrassment. Etho gave an eye closed smile as a blush formed on his partially covered cheeks.

"Hmmm, looks like my plan failed, you're still alive."

"Huh?" Bdubs looked at him with confusion. Etho stood up and headed for the door.

He turned his head to smirk at Bdubs behind his mask, eyes narrowing mischievously. 

"I couldn't kill you with kindness or my affection, guess I'm not really cut out for this, good thing Doc never officially paid me." Bdubs heart fluttered as Etho left without another word.

Bdubs couldn't stop a stupid grin from forming on his lips, even if it was risky, he was gonna visit Etho soon, he'd make sure of it.


End file.
